I'd Wait Forever And A Day For You
by MissBarbieGirl
Summary: After years of waiting for her soulmate, Mary-Lynette decided it's time for her to move on. But what if the great Ash Redfern does return and finds his Mare in the arms of another man? You know what they say Ash, if you love someone, let them go. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys :) this is just the intro to my story with is a continuation to Daughters of Darkness. And before you ask, don't worry, Ash will come back. But what will his reaction be when he finds his Mary -Lynette in the arms of another? Will he simply go back to his old ways? Do everything in his power to win her back? Or simply let her go. Let me know your thoughts of whether I should continue! And I will be writing in the First person in the next chapter.  
**_

Sending Ash away to make up for all the wrong he had done in his life seemed like a good idea at the time. Mary-Lynette wanted a fresh start for him, for them both, so they could move forward together. But when he was gone, she wished nothing more than to turn back the time and do things differently. To pull Ash into her arms and hold him tightly, telling him to stay with her forever, never to let her go.

If only such things were possible. Mary-Lynette could do nothing about it. Ash was gone and it didn't seem he would be back anytime soon. After all, he had a lot to make up for.

Mare had tried her best to stay positive, to cling onto the thought that her Ash would return. He would come back for her. It was that thought that kept her going, even though the days seemed to drag by without her soulmate in her life. Everything around her seemed to change, to move forward and she felt like she was being dragged behind. Mary-Lynette found it hard to even be around her love sick brother Mark, who was head over heels for Jade. Seeing them together made her pine for Ash. Her Ash.

Years had passed and soon the letter seemed to fade out of her life. She had one every couple of months for the first year but now they just didn't come. Mary-Lynette had often heard the Redfern sisters discussing their brother. It was Kestrals harsh words in particular that stuck in her mind.

"Our bloody brother will never change Rowan! He met his soul mate and yet he hasn't bothered returning to her like he promised. It's obvious he had gone back to being the same Ash we all know and no one loves. Clearly even Mary-Lynette can't change him!"

Over time, Mary-Lynette had began to believe these words. After all, they had been echoing in her mind for so long. And as hard and painful as it was, Mary-Lynette made a promise to herself. That she would move on, without Ash Redfern.

It must have been coincidence that at this time, a handsome young man by the name of Jesse McCarthy moved in down the road. On first meeting him, Mary-Lynette felt they had a connection. Nothing even close to the binding connection she had with Ash, but it was something. Mare and Jesse soon became inseparable. He was the best friend she could have and more.

When the Redfern sisters found out about the growing relationship between Mary-Lynette and Jesse, they had mixed reactions. Jade, sweet and sensitive Jade, was sad. She was sad because she wanted her brother back, for both her and Mare. Jade was the only one of the sisters that strongly believed that Ash would come back the redeemed man that he promised. It had taken a while for Jade to get used to it, but eventually she accepted Jesse, even beginning to like him.

Kestral and Rowan seemed to have seen this coming. Their reaction was not surprised or shocked to say the least. Mary-Lynette got a simply nod from Rowan and a look that said 'Well, duh," from Kestral.

Mark, being her younger brother, wasn't too fond of Jesse. Though he hadn't thought much of Ash either, but back then he had been too involved with Jade to make his opinion of the blonde catlike vampire heard. He always kept a close eye on the human that Mary-Lynette had fallen for, and had warned him that of he ever hurt her, Mark would kill him. It wasn't as thought Jared took anything that Mark said seriously, but he played along for Mary-Lynette, letting Mark think he was the tough guy.

Mary-Lynette made sure that everything that reminded her of Ash was blocked from her mind. She even tried to erase him from her memory, the thought of his touch causing her pain. But it was a numb pain now and Jesse was slowly beginning to heal the wounds left by Ash Redfern

_**Please Review, thanks!  
MissBarbieGirl x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

Summer. I never had any real like or dislike to this time of the year. It was no different to any other time. Autumn, Winter, Spring, it didn't matter, since the sky always seemed to be littered with bright stars. I shook my head as I thought about it, well I suppose it was warmer at night in the summer, so that wasn't something good. Unlike the rest of my school piers, I wasn't planning on wasting my summer away partying and getting wasted. I would take each day as it came to me, hating anything like that anyway.

As I stood up from my bed, I pulled my dark hair back into a messy high ponytail, tying it quickly. My oversized top hung over by pyjama bottoms and I stepped into my slippers as I moved towards the window. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see much of the night sky from here. Yet every night I looked out anyway, just checking that things hadn't changed. I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity.

"Mare?"

I glanced back over my shoulder and gave a weak smile as I saw Jesse stood at the door, watching me with eyes that made me feel loved. He always knew how to do that to me without seeming to try. It was funny though, how he had adopted the name Ash used to call me. Mare. Back when I was his Mare.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Jesse's arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My gaze had returned to the night as a small smile positioned itself on my face. Feeling his lips against my skin and his warm breath on my neck, I leaned by head back against Jesses broad chest. There was never an awkward silence. Never. We didn't always need words.

Turning around in his arms, I glanced up at him, waiting for him to say something. I could tell there was something on his mind, just by his glancing into his dark eyes.

"You left your telescope outside," he said softly as he looked down at me. I frowned slightly.  
"Did I?" I mumbled as I thought back. I had never forgotten to bring in my telescope after stargazing before. I knew from past experience that if it rained, it would get damaged and I wouldn't be able to afford to buy a new one just yet.

"I thought I had brought it in," I said with a shrug. In fact I knew I had, I recall the very moment I folded it up and carried it back towards my house. Jesse would think I was losing my mind, so I kept quiet, just wondering to myself how my telescope ended up outside again.

Jesse was now sat down on my bed, glancing around my room briefly. He had seen it many timed before but for some reason it seemed to intrigue him. As something in particular caught his eye, Jesse smirked a little and I craned my neck to see what it was.

"Jade again?" Jesse said as he held up the small pile of fashion magazines. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them.  
"No, Kestrel," I replied with a slight grimace. With all three of the Redfern sisters being completely fashion obsessed, I've been forever told about how skinny jeans would suit my shape better than boot leg and that deep red was definitely my colour.

"She's trying to get me to go shopping with her, but of course I'm not having any of it," I said as I took the magazines off him, "And if she thinks dumping these things in my room will change my mind then she's got another thing coming."

I guessed Jesse was rolling his eyes at my comment but I didn't look back at him to see as I moved out of the room and jogged down the stairs. I found Jade and Mark sat on the sofa together, supposedly watching a film, but it seemed to me that they were more interested in watching each other. Nothing new there then.

"Oh hey Mare," Mark said as he finally noticed me. He seemed to blush a little, as if I hadn't seen him like this a hundred times before. "Jesse just went up t-" He began before seeing Jesse appear behind me, "Oh."

I shook my head slightly as my brother went back to the film and turned my attention to Rowan, who appeared to be reading. Kestrel wasn't there. I frowned a little as I looked around again, as if I might have missed her the first time.

"Where's Kes?" I asked as I perched on the arm of the sofa.  
"She went out a little while ago, she didn't say where she was going," Rowan said softly, not looking up from her book.

I huffed as I placed the magazines down loudly beside Rowan, catching Mark and Jades attention too.  
"Well you can tell her that she can have these back," I muttered, my tone surprisingly moody. I hadn't really meant it to be.

I was surprised however as I saw the small smile on Rowans face as she looked back at me.  
"Actually Mary-Lynette, it wasn't Kestral."

"Rowan!" I said, genuinely shocked as I raise my eyebrows at her. I expected this kind of thing from Jade and Kestral, but the eldest sister had always struck me as being above all of that.

"I'm sorry, I just...couldn't resist, you know it wouldn't hurt just to take a look, and I know it would mean a lot to Kestrel," Rowan said as she looked up at me, and there was something about her softly encouraging tone that made me give in.

"Fine," I mumbled as I reached for the magazines again. I saw a slight smile come to Rowans face again and this made me want to roll my eyes again. I was stubborn, but Rowan somehow managed to guilt trip me into giving in.

"I'm going to hit the sack anyway, maybe tomorrow," I said as I stifled a yawn, suddenly feeling shattered. I moved back to Jesse and leaned up, giving him a quick peck before heading up the stairs alone, hugging the magazines close to me.

Shutting my door behind me, I let a quiet sigh escape my lips as I put the magazines down on my dressing table. Laying down on my bed, I looked up at the stars. The stars painted across my ceiling that I had done with Mark and Jade one evening. It had been a good bonding session for the three of us and I was proud of our achievement every time I went to bed

I closed my eyes shut tightly after a while and listened to the murmurs of voices below. I heard my name a few times, mostly from Jesse and I wondered if he had picked up on my strange mood today. I had tried to hide it from him but I was sure Rowan at least knew the reason I hadn't quite been myself. Today was the day that Ash Redfern had left, this time three years ago. The day I had sent him away and made the biggest mistake of my life.  
**  
Hey guys :) thanks for all your lovely reviews. I hope you like the chapter, and try not to hate on Jesse too much XD Ash will be back I promise! Thanks for reading and please review.  
Ta :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

"Mare!"  
"Mary-Lynette?"  
"Wake up sleepy head."  
"Get the hell out of bed already!"

I was awoken early the next morning by the cheerful voices of the two younger Redfern sisters. Jade was leaned over me with a smile on her childlike face, while Kestrel was stood to the side of her with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's the summer holidays Mare, we're supposed to have fun," Jade cooed as she sat down on the edge of my bed, her white blond hair falling in front of her face as she shook me gently.

"It's the summer holidays so surely I deserve a lie in? I'm not a morning person, you know that!" I moaned as I turned away from them, closing my eyes and willing myself to go back to sleep. But soon the quilt was pulled off me by Kestrel.

"Come on, we're going shopping remember? You promised."

"I don't remember that," I said as I glanced back at the sisters. I huffed quietly as I sat up in bed, giving in. I would always give in, besides I was outnumbered 2-1.

"Okay, but as long as we stop off at the library, there's a book that I want t-" I began before I was cut off.

"Yay," Jade clapped excitedly as she stood up again, grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her out of my room, leaving me to get ready. I grumbled as I began to get changed into jeans and a cami, slipping on some flip flops. As much I loved the Redfern sisters, shopping just wasn't something I enjoyed doing. I would much rather spend the day with Jesse, sitting in a park or cafe and simply talking about whatever we wanted.

Once I had ran a comb through my hair and put on the tiniest bit of make up, I moved down the stairs again and into the living room.

"Good luck Mare" I heard Mark said with a grin as he glanced over at me before looking back at the game he was playing on the Xbox Jade had bought him for his birthday last year. I could hear the smugness in his voice and knew that this was his fault. If Kestral and Rowan were busy, it was usually him that Jade dragged around the shops with her. So he had managed to convince his soulmate that his sister was in greater need of a shopping trip.

I noticed Jade shoot a playful glare in Marks direction before linking her arm through mine. I grimaced and Kestrel rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, I never had you down as a drama queen," Kestrel muttered. It was true, I didn't make a big deal of anything, but my dislike of shopping was so strong that I couldn't help myself.

I saw Jesse come out from the kitchen with two glasses of water and he sat down beside Mark, taking the other controller. Once he looked back at me, I caught his eye before mouthing 'Save me' and pouting slightly. Jesse simply chuckled as he ignored my plea for help, simply returning to his game.

Where is my knight in shining armour to save me from my own personal hell that is a shopping centre?

"Let's go then," Jade grinned, giving a quick wave to Mark before dragging me out the door, Kestrels arm linked with my free one. It was like they had me trapped and it was then I knew there was no getting out of this.

**- **

It was several hours later that I returned back to the house. I couldn't believe I had been bullied into this in the first place and it was fair to say I had hated every moment. Jade and Kestrel seemed to have enjoyed themselves though so I guess it wasn't all bad. Hopefully it would keep them off my back for a while at least. We had stopped off to get something to eat and drink before returning. Shopping really had taken everything out of me

"So...how did it go?" My brother Mark said with a grin as I moved through the front door, immediately dumping the three heavy shopping bags I was carrying by the door. Kestrel and Jade were just behind me, both carrying more bags.

"Fantastic," I replied sarcastically with an eye roll as I looked over at him, seeing Mark and Jesse exactly where I had left them.  
"Have you guys been playing on that game this whole time?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows, moving forward and placing my hands on my hips. Mark wasn't even listening to me as Jade came and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek softly. He moved his arm around and smiled, immediately distracted and causing Jesse to smirk as he pulled ahead of Mark in the game, coming in first place.

I saw Mark grumble quietly as he noticed the game had ended and he rolled his eyes, soon brushing it off as he looked back at Jade

"Maybe," Jesse said with a smile as he looked back at me, finally answering my question, "But that's only because we were lost without our girls around," He grinned as I perched on the arm of the sofa beside him. I heard Kestrel making a gagging sound behind us and she muttered something that sounded like 'Don't mind me, I'll just be vomiting upstairs' before she left.

I rolled my eyes and looked back towards the screen to see Mark was setting up another game. The race was just about to start again when Jade turned off the television.

"Hey!" Mark moaned as he looked back at the petite girl on his lap who had the remote in her hand, "I promised myself I wouldn't stop until I beat Jesse at something," He told them and I heard Jesse chuckling.

"Maybe next time I'll just let you win, it would me save a whole lot of time," Jesse smirked as I moved my arm around his shoulders, playing with his hair.

"Don't you dare let me win!"

"Okay, okay," Jesse said in surrender. He smiled as he glanced down into his lap, knowing how competitive my brother got over things like this.

"I bet you stay up day and night practicing so that I can never beat you," Mark grumbled, seemingly being soothed by Jade who was tracing small patterns at the back of his neck with her fingertips.

"Oh I'm sure that's it," I said with an eye roll as I shook my head, glancing briefly back at the shopping bags. Although I had hated the shopping experience, the clothes I bought weren't half bad.

"Go and try your new clothes on," Jade said with a grin as if she had read my mind, "They looked so nice, Jesse will love them." Jesse looked up at me, intrigued. I rolled my eyes, "Sure," I muttered before grabbing my bags and heading up the staircase.

I returned moments later wearing high waisted denim shorts and a lightweight checked shirt, sleeves rolled up to my elbows along with a brown pair of gladiator sandals. I also had my large telescope to hand. Jesse and Mark both smiled as they looked over me and Jade had a smug proud grin.

"You're welcome," She said with a shrug as she glanced from me to Jesse. I shook my head and moved over to Jesse, taking his hand, "Come on, let's bring this outside."

"But Mare, it's not dark yet," Jesse said, looking slightly confused.

"Not yet, but I don't want to miss anything," I said as though it was obvious. Jesse seemed to accept this explanation and shrugged as he took the telescope off me, and I walked alongside him to the door. "See you guys later," I called over my shoulder before leaving the house.

**Ash's POV**

I wasn't sure what to expect as I looked upon the familiar surroundings of the town that was Briar Creek. I breathed in deeply, trying to muster up the courage to move forward. This was the moment I had been waiting for so long, the day I would be reunited with my girl, my soul mate, my Mary-Lynette.

But why was it so hard? It's was like there was something stopping me, something in the back off my mind telling me to turn around and leave everything as it was. But of couldn't I wouldn't, I couldn't. I made a promise to Mare and I intend on keeping it.

Striding forward, my hands soon found my pocket and my eyes saw the familiar house. I had to catch my breath. So it had taken me longer than expected for me to make up for everything bad I had done before meeting Mary-Lynette, but then there was a lot I had to make up for. She would understand right? My Mare always understood.

This thought gave me a burst of courage and I ran a vampiric speed up to the front porch. Looking down, I could see the holes had gone. I wondered who had fixed them since my sisters were no good at that sort of thing and I highly doubt Mark is. I smirked a little at the thought before shaking my head and pushing open the front door.

As I looked on at my family that I had left behind, I grinned. But I couldn't help the disappointment I felt in my gut to see Mare wasn't there. Where was she?

"Ash?"

It was Kestrel that noticed me first. I saw the look of confusion and disbelief on her face and smirked. She didn't think I would be back, but I had proved her wrong. And now all I had to do was prove to Mary-Lynette that I was a changed man.

"Ash!"

I was knocked back slightly as Jade threw herself into my arms. I hugged her back tightly as I looked over her shoulder, nodding towards Rowan and Mark who had also got up to greet him.

"Surprise," I said with a small shrug as I managed to push Jade back a little. She looked up at me with large eyes and looked into my ever changing ones as I ran a lazy hand through my ash blond hair.

"I knew you would come back, I knew you would change! Kestrel pay up, you owe me £50," Jade chirped.  
"You bet against me?" I said with a questioning look as Kestrel grinned, giving me a quick hug. I hugged her back before lastly hugging my oldest sister.

"Is a manly handshake more appropriate?" I joked as I looked over at Mark, "Or do you want a hug to?"

I could tell Mark was embarrassed as he rolled his eyes, so my mission there was complete.

Once all the greetings were over and done with, I noticed my sisters seem quiet, like they had something on their minds. The question that was screaming in my head would come out eventually and I frowned as I looked back at Jade, who was now looking down awkwardly and playing with her hair.

"So where's Mary-Lynette?" I asked finally, the frown remaining on my face as I looked between the four of them 

**Hey guys :) Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it's so long. Also I probably won't update this often in the future; I'm just really bored :) Please leave a review! Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mary-Lynette's POV**

I laid my head back against the slightly prickled, cool grass as I looked up at the night sky. It was now dark, and possibly my favourite time of the night, because I could almost watch as the stars appeared in front of my eyes. My telescope was set up a little way from where I was but I thought I would look at the night sky with my own naked eye for a while, although it clearly wasn't as fascinating. It was more relaxing however.

_Even when we're apart, we'll still be looking up at the same sky_.

The word seemed to stick in my head, going round and round it started to make me feel sick. I breathed in deeply and frowned slightly as I thought about it, the last words my knight said to me.

They weren't even completely true. Vampires can see so much more of the skies wonders than humans could, and just the thought of this made me envious. Even so much that it made me want to become one. To see the night clearly without using a telescope would be...magical for me. It seemed unfair really.

"Mary-Lynette? Are you alright?"

I was pulled out of my deep thoughts about the night and my lost soul mate as I heard Jesses voice beside me. I turned my head to look at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just...thinking," I said quietly as I moved closer to him, my head on his shoulder and my hand drawing patterns on his chest absentmindedly. Jesse fell quiet for a moment, his arm behind my neck as he played with my hair gently. He was my best friend, and I didn't know what I would do without him.

"I love you Mare," He told me quietly as he kissed the top of my head and I didn't say and I didn't say anything for a moment as I gazed down at the ground.

"Thank you," I said finally as I looked back at him, kissing his jaw line softly.  
"For what?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
"For loving me."

I moved out of his arms again and sat up before pulling my deep brunette hair out of it's ponytail and letting it spill over my thin shoulders. I glanced back at Jesse who had sat up and was now leaning back on his hands, looking a little confused. I smiled as I watched him before moving over to my telescope and peering through.

"The sky is so beautiful at night, if it was permanently night, I wouldn't complain," I said with a smile on my voice as I stargazed.

"Well the suns nice too though right? Once in a while," Jesse said with a smirk as he shook his head slightly, glancing up at the sky.

"Did you know that some stars are 600,000 times brighter than the sun?" I questioned, not looking back at him though I heard him stand up. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I smiled a little as he spoke

"Yeah, I think you might have told me that one before."

**Ash's POV**

For a while, everyone was silent. No one answered my question. I narrowed my eyes and wanted to ask the question again, scream it at them.

"Ash, come and sit down a minute."

It was Rowan that spoke. My eldest, wisest sister. He moved towards me gracefully and took my arm in a gentle but firm grip, pulling me back towards the sofa before I could protest.

"Where is she? What's happened? She's not hurt is she? Or ill? Oh god if she is I-"

"Ash!"

My rambling was cut off as Kestrel said my name, her tone hard.  
"Just shut up for a minute and listen!"

As I looked at my sisters and Mark, my frown deepened what had happened to make them all act like this. Mark even seemed to look sorry for me. Shaking my head, I leaned forward and rested my elbows against my knees, waiting for an explanation.

"Mare is fine Ash, she's really well in fact," Rowan started, trying to calm her brother as she laid a hand over his clasped ones, "But you've been gone for so long, she...well, I don't think Mare was sure you would come back at all and so, so what I'm trying to tell you is-" Rowans calm and soothing voice was cut off by Kestrels huff before she spoke.

"Mary-Lynettes moved on Ash, your too late, she has a boyfriend."

Those words my sister spoke seemed to punch me hard in the gut. I felt sick, or at least I think it was sickness. And hurt. I dropped my gaze to the ground as I shook my head, my hands running through my ash blond hair, messing it up.

"So much for breaking it to him gently Kes," Jade muttered as she shot a dark glare in Kestrels direction before looking back at me sympathetically, "We're really sorry Ash."

"Who is he?" I asked quickly as my head snapped up, "Who? Do I know him?"

"No," Rowan answered and I watched her carefully as I stood up, one hand still behind my head, "He's called Jesse McCarthy, he's human, moved here about a year ago."

It was two words in that sentence that made my heart sink. He's human. How could I compete with that? Mary-Lynette would never choose someone like me over a human, surely. Soulmates or not.

I gulped as I began to pace, my long legs moving of their own accord. I didn't know what to do now. I had to see her.

"Where is she?"

"She's out in the garden, stargazing"

Of course, why did I even need to ask? What else would Mary-Lynette be doing at this time.  
I went to head for the door when I was stopped. This time by Mark. I was both shocked and annoyed that he was in my way, but also impressed, he had obviously grown more confident since I had been gone.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not now, Jesses out there. The last thing Mare needs now is an argument," He said as he watched me carefully, a slight look of fear on his face. He had a point though. He needed to see Mary-Lynette, but they needed to be alone.

"Tomorrow Ash, can you find somewhere to stay until then?" Rowan asked and I sighed as I looked back at her before nodding and hanging my head. I had waited over three years to see my Mary-Lynette, so I could wait one day longer.

_**Hello my lovely readers!  
Poor Ash, I know :( hope this chapter isn't too sad, but I can promise that things will start to look up for our favourite Redfern :) I wasn't going to write this chapter just yet, but your lovely reviews inspired me! So here it is :D  
Please leave a review! And check out my other Night World Fanfic :) cheers guys x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mary-Lynettes POV**

The following morning, I laid in bed and stared at the dark ceiling that was painted like the night sky. I had trouble sleeping last night and yet seemed to have woken up early too. The house was quiet, too quiet, but then I guessed that must just be because everyone was still sleeping.

There was a scene I kept replaying over in mind, as if I would be able to make sense of it if I thought hard enough. It was after I had gotten back from stargazing with Jesse. He had walked me home before kissing me goodnight and I moved inside the house, glancing around at my family. They didn't seem to be acting like normal and I could tell they had something on their minds, something that they weren't telling me. It was late though, so I had shrugged it off and headed to bed, planning to question them later.

I sat up in bed and sighed as I ran a hand through my dark hair. It was no use trying to get back to sleep now, so I climbed out of bed and got changed quickly into a plain t-shirt and dark denim jeans before sitting in front of the mirror and brushing my hair, pulling it back into a loose ponytail.

The silence in the house was starting to annoy me now and I wanted to wake everyone up just to make myself feel better. Why did it have to be me that had trouble sleeping? Groaning quietly, I moved over to the window and glanced out, looking up at the sky that was now blue, with wispy thin cloud.

A frown soon came over my face however as I spotted something and I narrowed my eyes slightly. My telescope? Shaking my head, I looked away before back out into the back garden. I'm not going mad, I definitely brought it inside last night.

Moving out of my room, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and slipped my flip flops on. I still couldn't comprehend how my telescope had gotten outside again, but I was sure there would be a logical explanation.

I reached for the keys before moving to the back door and unlocking it hurriedly, wanting to make sure my favourite telescope hadn't come to any harm. I jogged across the cool grass before I reached it, brushing my hand over the top of it.

"Hmm," I hummed quietly, seeing that there wasn't anything obviously wrong with it, maybe I was just panicking. After all, how would I cope without my beloved Orion 365?

Hearing the light sound of footsteps, I frowned a little before glancing over my shoulder, expecting to see Jades cat Tiggy. But It wasn't Tiggy. It was so much better and worse at the same time. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my mouth go dry.

"Ash?" I asked quietly, as if I couldn't believe my own eyes. I shook my head slightly as I looked away before back at him, turning around so I was fully facing him. Stood a little way in front of me was my Ash. He had come back. He still had the same ash blonde hair and brilliant ever changing eyes, which were alternating, unsure of where to be a golden brown or a pale blue.

A slight hint of a smile came over my face as I walked towards him slowly, watching him with a look of fascination.

"Hey Mare," He said in a quiet tone, his voice almost musical as he watched me. His expression changed rapidly from a small smile to look of surprise as I got close enough and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow," Ash moaned as he took a step back, trying to get away from me, but I couldn't stop myself. I was angry, furious with him. "Mare, stop! Jeez, I thought we were past all of this!"

"You're too late! Ash, I waited for you for years! Why didn't you come back for me?" I shouted at him as he held onto his shin, bringing his knee to his chest as he knelt down. He looked up at me with a look of sadness before shaking his head and standing up again.

"I'm back now aren't I? So it took me a little longer than expected to make up for everything, but I did it, I did it for you Mary-Lynette!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly as I watched him, my hands on my hips.  
"You stopped writing to me! I had no idea where you were, or what you were doing," I began as I shook my head, the anger beginning to drain from me.

"Write to you? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be away from you?" He asked, sadness in his expression as he ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't a lazy hand like it used to be, but an urgent one, as he messed up his blonde hair.

"You were the one that sent me away in the first place."

I bowed my head slightly as he spoke, letting his words process in my mind. He was right, it was my fault. I should never have made him change himself, he was always worthy of my love

"I-I just needed some time Ash, to adjust to the idea of us...but you never came back," I said quietly as I looked down, closing my eyes shut tightly.

I heard him move forward so he was in front of me, close enough that I could breath in his scent. He cupped my face in his hands and tilted it up so my gaze met his. I could feel the silver cord attaching itself between us. That great connection that made our relationship so special. The feeling of electricity  
from his touch, a sensation that felt wonderful but scary at the same time.

"I just need you to remember Mare," Ash said quietly as he looked down into my brown eyes, "Remember how it was, I would do anything to go back to then."

I felt my mind connect with his and he seemed to be projecting an image into my head. The last time we had been together. The last time I kissed the man I loved, before he set off on his quest

I felt like my heart might burst out of my chest at any moment. I wanted Ash to hold me in his arms all day and lay under the stars with me all night. But there was something holding me back. The only thing stopping me throwing myself at Ash right now. Jesse.

"Ash," I said softly as I looked up, meeting his gaze again. I felt my mouth go dry again, not wanting to see the expression of hurt and pain on his face when she told him.

"I-I have a boyfriend," I managed to mumbled as I looked away from him. Ash sighed as he dropped his hands from my face to his sides again.

"I know."

I frowned a little as I looked back at him, finally understanding everyone's strange behaviour last night. They knew Ash was back. I sighed as I glanced down at the floor. I had dreamt about this day for years, only I had never pictured it like this. In my dreams we had both been happy, living happily ever after in my own fairytale.

"So I guess it's up to you now," Ash finally spoke, his eyes resting on the pale blue colour. I could only conclude from that that he was sad. And although it was all down to me, I was sad too. I stayed quiet for a moment, simply watching him as I thought to myself.

"Have you really changed Ash?" I asked quietly as I watched him, wondering what he had been up to all this time. I thought about how he had been before, the flirty playboy that used every girl that would have him, which of course was all girls as no one could really resist Ash Redfern.

"Yes," Ash replied, "I even did what no one expected, even me. I joined Circle Daybreak, it's a secret organisation that wants humans and night worlders to live peacefully. They tried to kill me when I showed up, especially my cousin James," He said as he chuckled quietly, almost sadly, "But then I told them about you Mary-Lynette. My ways may have changed, but the one thing that never will is how much I love you, no matter who you choose."

I shook my brunette head before looking down.

How could I choose? How could I make a decision between my soulmate and my best friend? I couldn't choose one without losing the other and I didn't want to lose either of them.

I breathed in deeply as I looked up at the sky, wanting someone to tell me what to do now.

_**Hey hey hey :)  
I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it :) I have exams next week :'( so I won't be updating for a while. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
Much love x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really sorry that it took SO long to get this chapter up! Hope you guys like it, please read and review! Thanks beautifuls **_

I left the Carter household pretty swiftly, though it took everything I had not to look back at Mary-Lynette. I had done everything I could for her, I told her how I felt and what I had done. And now there was nothing left that I could do.

Shaking my head, my hands moved into my pockets as I walked slowly along the quiet path, the crisp morning showing me that most of the humans were still asleep.

If I hadn't changed my ways, I knew what I would be doing right now. I would have found this Jesse that stole my soulmate and kicked the crap out of him. I would make sure he never went near her again. That he knew she was mine and that he was a dead man of he even thought about her.

But that was the old Ash Redfern. I had changed, and even if I wanted to kill Jesse, there was no way I would be able to hurt my Mare like that. If she loved Jesse like it seemed she did, then I would leave the boy alone.

Letting out a soft sigh, I turned into the quiet hotel I had booked into. It wasn't anything fancy, just a place to stay until Mare had made her decision. Slumped down in one of the sofas, my fingers tangled themselves in my ash blonde hair, my mind only on one thing. Winning the heart of my brightest star, Mary-Lynette Carter.

*

Mares POV

"Mary-Lynette?" Jade said softly as she came up behind me. I was sat on the spiky grass at the end of the garden beside my trusty telescope, my head fallen into my hands. I didn't look back at my blood sister as she sat down beside me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do Jade?" I mumbled, not lifting my head as my brown hair made a curtain around my face. Jade didn't reply, and I didn't expect her too. This wasn't like me, and I had to pull myself together. Lifting my head, I took a deep breath, collecting myself.

"Thanks for warning me Jade, about...Ash;" I said as I shook my head, Jade giving a sheepish smile, "Sorry," She said quietly, "But my brother had to do it himself."

Watching the petite blonde stand up and head back towards the house, I sighed. I didn't want to chose, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I didn't have that option. I was a fly caught in a complicated web with no way out. I lay back on the cool morning grass as I closed my eyes, a frown puckering my soft lips as she took a deep breath. I felt my eyes begin to get damp and I wiped away a tear that began to trail down my cheek.

Ash's POV

Glancing towards the bar of the hotel, I couldn't help but notice the young lad sat there, his elbows against the side and a drink in one hand, his dark brown eyes glancing over his shoulders every so often. He seemed to be watching me intently, as though he was deep in thought and trying to work something out. A frown came to my pale features and my forehead creased a little. My light blue eyes looked back at him, staring him out before he looked away this time.

I was taken my surprise as the dark haired young man got up from his stool, downing the last of his beer before he made a turn towards me. I stood up on instinct, my first thoughts being that he was going to hit me. My second thought was amusement; after all he was only a human.

"Ash Redfern?" He said as he raised his eyebrows a little, looking me up and down. I leaned to the side slightly as I gave a shrug of my shoulders, my own eyebrows raised until they disappeared beneath my thick blonde hair, "Perhaps".

"Jesse McCarthy," He introduced as he watched him before holding out his hand, "Mares Jesse."

I frowned as he watched him, wondering how he had found me and wishing he would just get to the point. He had clearly cone for a reason and I wasn't about to hang around and wait.

"A pleasure I'm sure," I muttered with sarcasm as I watched him lower his hands to his pockets.

"I know about the Night World," Jesse said as he looked back at me, his eyes not once leaving me as my eyes widened slightly.

"Mary-Lynette told you?" I asked in shock as Jesse chuckled and simply shook his head.  
"Of course she doesn't, she tries not to think about it, or you. No, I've heard your sisters speak of it, and of you Ash Redfern," He said with an almost sinister smile, "I know about the way Mare felt about you, but I thought I had better tell you that it's over now. She couldn't tell you herself because she won't even admit it in her own mind," Jesse continued to talk matter of factly as my frown deepened, "She's moved on and so should you, don't torture her anymore."

"And what if I love her?" I retorted, getting over the shock and surprise at his harsh words as I shook my head, "What if I won't let her go?"

"I won't let you have her." Jesses expression was cold and hard and I wondered what Mare saw in him. How could she be with someone like this? But what of he was telling the truth? What if he was just hurting Mary-Lynette by being around?

No, I had come too far to turn away from her now. I wouldn't take this guys word for it and I certainly wasn't going to give up that easily. I was Ash Redfern, a reformed man or not I wasn't going to be pushed around. Moving forward I narrowed my eyebrows, my voice low as I spoke, "Well then I'll just have to fight for her." 


End file.
